Dark Pit vs Goku Black
Dark Pit vs Goku Black is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode 9: Kid Icarus vs Dragon Ball! Heroes simply need a dark version of themselves to square off against. So that's what we've got here: is it the angel or the saiyan that is victorious? '' Fight '''PANDORA'S LABYRINTH OF DECEIT- Kid Icarus: Uprising' After the fall of Pandora, Pit had been helped out of the labyrinth by Palutena. Just as Dark Pit intended to leave, Goku Black arrived on the scene looking to claim the Mirror of Truth for his own purposes. "Tell me, where can I find this mirror?" he asked, glaring at Dark Pit. "You mean the one that was destroyed? You can sweep up all the glass from the floor or you want it that badly." The angel responded snappily. "How can it be recreated?" Black demanded, grabbing Pittoo by the wings. This displeased the angel doppelganger, who kicked Goku Black in the stomach. "Get lost! The only one who could have created it died, and now I wield their power." Black got back up. "Then I'll just be taking it from you then." FIGHT! The angel equipped a set of claws, and used them to try and clash with Black's fists. The pair exchanged strikes, but Black was too fast. He uppercut Pittoo into the air and then elbowed him into a wall. The angel crashed hard, but kept fighting. He smashed a claw into Black's stomach, raking across his flesh before pulling away from him when he responded. Goku Black fired several Black Power Balls at Dark Pit. The angel slashed through the first two, but was left vulnerable to the third one. It clobbered him in the chest and sent him careening into a nearby wall. Black smugly grinned, preparing a Black Kamehameha! As he let rip with the energy blast, Pittoo summoned his Orbitars to block the energy blast and send it back to the sender. Black swiftly avoided the shot and then rushed into Pittoo. He delivered several punches and kicks to his upper body. He then grabbed Dark Pit by the wings and threw him through a door. Black pursued, preparing more Black Power Balls. He bombarded Dark Pit, who's Orbitars held him off for a time, but when Black targeted the ground, the angel was thrown back across the floor. Black summoned a blade made of Ki, he slashed at Pittoo who summoned his First Blade to meet it in midair. Black slashed for Pittoo's legs, but he quickly leapt over it and attempted to slash Black in the arm. He missed by an inch and Black capitalised with kicks and punches to his stomach. Pittoo bounced off the wall and came back towards Black brandishing his Electro Shock Arm. This punched Black into a wall, stunning him and the angel capitalised with a kick into the ribs. Black tried to summon a Black Power Ball, but Dark Pit beat him to the punch by firing an electric discharge into Black's body. With Black woozy, Dark Pit capitalised with several slashes back and forth across Black. He then grabbed the dark version of Goku and hurled him into the ceiling. He armed himself with his staff, firing at Black's face. He dodged and fired multiple blasts of ki onto the angel. Pittoo was reeling, and was caught out when Black teleported behind him and roundhouse kicked him forward. Pittoo landed on his knees, but Black wasn't done. He grabbed the angel by the ankle and tossed him up into the air and gave chase. Several punches and a heel kick later, Pittoo was released by Black. The angel took to the air, as Goku Black let loose with a Dark Kamehameha! Parts of the ceiling exploded and Dark Pit disappeared into the smokey rubble. "You were never any match for me!" Black promised, teasingly. He was then blasted in the stomach by a shot from Dark Pit's staff. "The battle's still going on." he reminded him. Black now had a gaping wound in his body as he took to the air and rushed Pittoo. The angel blocked with his staff and kicked Black to the floor. The dark saiyan immediately rushed back to his feet, only to be caught in the chest with a second staff shot. Pittoo then swapped for his Silver Bow, and threw it so it spun like a buzzsaw towards Black's neck. The weapon cut through his adversary's body, killing him instantly as his head rolled from his shoulders. KO! Pittoo collected his weapons before ditching the labyrinth. That was a worthy test of strength, but he knew he'd need to get stronger to survive against Pit and the Underworld. Conclusion The winner is Dark Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:What if? Combatants Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Male-only battles Category:Weapon vs Energy themed battle Category:Fist vs Blade battle Category:Fist vs Sword battle Category:Fist vs Claw Category:Fist vs Bow Category:Bow vs Energy Category:Claw vs Energy Category:Energy vs Blade themed battle Category:Anti Hero vs Villain themed Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Games themed battles Category:Dark version themed battle Category:Nintendo vs Shonen Jump battle Category:Dragon Ball vs Kid Icarus Category:Completed Battle